padredefamiliafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Se Busca Padre
Fore Father (titulado Antepasado en España y Se busca padre en Hispanoamérica) es el vigesimoprimero y último episodio de la segunda temporada de la serie Padre de familia aparte de ser el último en emitirse antes de la cancelación de la serie, hasta que volvió a emitirse hasta el 2002 cuando volvió a ser cancelada. Trama Cuando Lois pide a su familia que le ayude con la limpieza general Peter deja la casa hecha un desastre cuando prueba un método poco ortodoxo. Enojada, Lois le pide que se vaya. Aprovechando que tiene tiempo libre y ver como sus amigos se van de camping decide llevarse a Chris y se apunta con ellos. Ya en el camping, los dos descubren que Peter tiene a su hijo malcriado, para demostrarles lo contrario, su padre decide ponerle a cargo de la vigilancia del camping mientras se van de pesca. Sin embargo al volver descubren que Chris ha estado holgazaneando y unos mapaches se han llevado la comida. Peter admite ser un mal padre y entra en profunda depresión hasta que Lois le sugiere que para que aprenda a ser responsable le debería conseguir algún trabajo. Al día siguiente le consigue trabajo en un campo de golf como recogepelotas, no tarda pues en convertirse en una atracción para los golfistas, ya que todos quieren darle de lleno. De pronto Peter empieza a interesarse en Cleveland Jr. al que ve como un futuro profesional al ver como es capaz de lanzar una bola a 300 metros por lo que reta a Cleveland a que es capaz de conseguir que su hijo sea un campeón a pesar de tener hiperactividad. Chris no tarda en sentirse desplazado. Cuando Quagmire descubre a Chris tan deprimido decide encargarse y pasar el tiempo con él, aunque ambos se divierten, Chris no deja de pensar en su padre. Finalmente, Quagmire lleva al joven a un bar de striptease en el que una striper le ve deprimido, cuando le explica la situación con su padre, esta le responde que parte de ser mayor es que los adultos no son perfectos como creen ser y le pide que le de una oportunidad a su padre. Tras apuntar a Cleveland Jr. a un torneo, el cual están a punto de ganar a Peter se le tuercen las cosas cuando su pupilo empieza a patear la bola y corre fantaseando que es Pelé. Cleveland Padre le sugiere que debería ocuparse mejor de su hijo. A la noche, Peter sigue jugando solo hasta que se encuentra con su hijo, el cual tira al otro extremo reconciliándose en ese momento mientras ambos tiran en dirección opuesta. Por otro lado, Brian se enfurece con Stewie al ver que le ha destrozado sus libros. Cuando Stewie huye hacía su madre fingiendo temor, Lois le regaña el haber asustado a Stewie. Antes de llevárselo, Brian jura vengarse, mientras tanto, Lois lleva a su hijo al hospital a que le den su primera vacuna. De vuelta a casa, Lois le entrega a Brian algunos libros de Peter (todos relacionados con Mr. T). En cuanto Stewie, Lois descubre que su hijo está teniendo fiebre a causa de las vacunas. Brian aprovecha el momento para vengarse por los libros y le hace creer que su madre le ha inyectado un suero de control mental. Durante el resto del episodio, Stewie empezará a tener alucinaciones hasta tal punto de no dejarse bañar por Lois quien le explica a Meg al preguntar por el nerviosismo de su hermano, esta le responde que está teniendo alucinaciones por la inyección. Curiosidades Cuando Stewie empieza a sufrir las reacciones habituales de la primera vacuna y Brian aprovecha para torturarle diciéndole que quizá se trate de un tipo de control mental, el lactante empieza a divaguear y atribuir por error a Bob Dylan la obra de Dylan Thomas: Do not go gentle into that good night aunque al final se autocorrige. En los últimos minutos del episodio Stewie tiene una alucinación en la que ve a Lois emerger de las profundidades marinas como Úrsula, personaje de La Sirenita. Como compensación por los libros que Stewie le ha roto, Lois le entrega a Brian todos los de Peter referente al actor y ex-boxeador Mr. T (todos ficticios). Uno de ellos es una biografía en el que habla de su relación con George Peppard, compañero de reparto en la serie The A-Team(El equipo A)Los magníficos/Brigada A. Al Inicio cuando Los Griffin ven la TV es de noche,pero segundos despues es de Dia,y Ademas desaparecen los cuadros de la Pared. Se Parodia a Little House on the Prairie (llamada La casa de la pradera en España, Los pioneros en México, La pequeña casa de la pradera en Chile y Venezuela y La familia Ingalls en Centro- y Sudamérica),Aunque la Escena fue eliminada en FOX. Seth MacFarlane afirma que es su Episodio menos Divertido. Se Parodia a Surfside 6 y a F Troop. Se Mencionan a Daniel Boone,Pat Boone,Andy Williams y a Ruth Bader Ginsburg. Cleveland sugiere que la sitcom Fish debe ser puesta antes de la serie de televisión CHiPs como una buena estrategia de marketing. Fue el Ultimo Episodio doblado en Audiomaster 3000 para Hispanoamerica,La Siguiente Temporada se doblo en Grupo Video Digital(Anteriormente conocida como Doblajes París S.C')A partir de la Cuarta Temporada hasta hoy la serie se dobla en New Art Dub. Se Parodia a Doobie Brothers. Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 2 Categoría:Episodios